I dream of Genie
by Stitchyred32
Summary: Lilo and Stitch face their greatest challenge ever, Gantu reversing time so Lilo and Stitch never meet
1. Default Chapter

Stitch ran through the crowds at the mall, Lilo trailed behind. The experiment was running loose and was causing many problems, it was a fire shooter. It had started the Aloha National Parks forest ablaze, but luckily Lilo was able to get Yang in time. Stitch saw the flames shoot out of a store window, Stitch grabbed a fire extinguisher. The creature ran out of the store, it was cat like but with lizard like spines coming out of its back. Stitch sprayed it with the foam, and Lilo placed the container over it. "You know Stitch, this thing could be good at lighting back fires.."  
  
The mall was shambles, one of the water fountains was busted. It sprayed water into the air, the water dripped down into a sewer grate. A pod laid in a pile of dried leaves and soon was being hit with droplets of water. The pod activated, and the experiment was activated, it was light green and transparent. It looked like a gas orb with a face and strange markings. It hovered through the sewers and came up through another sewer grate across from a birthday party.  
  
The child's party was going just as planned, it was time for the boy to blow out his candles. He thought to himself, "I wish for a.... Puppy." The experiment began to pulsate, in place of the cake, after it vanished, sat a puppy. The creature continued through the street chuckling.  
  
Lilo and Stitch had given the experiment to Jumba, He sat back typing at a computer. He was building a unit that would tell them an experiment was activated. It began to beep wildly. Jumba typed at the keyboard. "Experiment 004, Designed for Wish Granting." Jumba eyes went wide, "Little Girl and Genius Experiment COME QUICKLY!!!!" Stitch was first in the room. Lilo came in holding her shrunken head she got for Christmas. Jumba turned and looked at them, "Another experiment has activated and is very powerful, Gantu must not get it.." Stitch smiled, he grabbed the keys to the Ridiculous Earth Vehicle and ran out the doggie door, Lilo opened the door and Jumba grabbed her by the arm. "Little Girl must stop Gantu at all costs, Use this if he gets his hands on it." he handed her a small device.  
  
She exited the house and Jumba leaned back, he had constructed the device to turn back time so that Stitch would have never come to earth and the experiments would have never been released......  
  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2: Gantu gets the device and uses the time warp to his advantage. Stitch is sent to Desert Asteroid, and Lilo is the only one who remembers the events that have taken place since the arrival of Stitch. 


	2. Time Jumps and Return to Turo

Stitch drove 90 around the corner, the experiment was ahead of them. The vehicle hit a bump, Lilo felt the device fly out of her hand. It landed on the pavement, but getting the experiment was more important. Gantu burst from the bushes, he began to run towards the vehicle. He stepped on something, he saw the small device lying on the ground. Lilo turned back and saw him pick it up, the creature burst into the bushes. Stitch growled and began to bang his head on the horn, Lilo looked at him "We may have lost it, but we better get back Stitch."  
  
Lilo walked into the house first and ran to Jumba's room, he was lying on the bed with a bloody nose. Lilo looked at his, "What did you do this time?" Jumba looked over and mumbled "Never to try Jacka** stunt you see on TV, okay little girl." He then realized, "Oh, you didn't have to use time altering device I gave you!!!!" Lilo looked down "Gantu got it..." Jumba eyes went wide "Oh no, the user can alter time, this is bad very!!!!!"  
  
Gantu walked onto the ship, he threw the device onto the floor, and it landed on the side with the button. "TIME ALTERER ONLINE PLEASE SELECT CHANGE." Gantu looked over at it. He smiled, he could fix time, "Hehehehe, The abomination is so going to pay for every time he showed me up.." He typed in the changes he wanted to be made and hit enter...  
  
Jumba handed Lilo a similar device, "This will allow you to travel to TURO if Gantu changes the..." A white flash filled her eyes. She was in Jumba's room, but it was hers again. She clicked the button on her device, she felt like she was thrown forward. She was standing in a cell, Jumba looked at her with wide eyes. "JUMBA! Where's STITCH?" Jumba looked at her "Who???" he replied, "626!!!" She yelled. He jumped to his feet "How does little girl know of genius experiment????" "How bout the other 625????" His eyes went wide, "Little girl must be crazy, I know nothing..." Lilo smiled "Got that right..." Jumba was about to grab her when Gantu walked into the cell, "HUMAN JUVENILE!!! HOW?" Lilo thought fast, she grabbed a hardcover book Jumba was reading, she hurled it like a fastball into his groin. Gantu's eyes crossed, he fell to his knees. Lilo lead Jumba away from the cell, "We need to find a ship!" They rounded a corner. The grand councilwoman was standing in the way with 15 armed guards, "You have committed a third strike Jumba, and take this little earth girl to the child's playpen with the other visitors..."  
  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 3: JUMBA FACES A FIRING SQAUD AND LILO HIJACKS A POLICE CRUISER TO SAVE JUMBA BEFORE HE IS EXECUTED!!!! 


	3. JAILBREAKS

Lilo was lead down a long hall, she was surrounded by three guards. They opened up a door and shoved her in, the shut it and Lilo heard them walking away. A guard was in the room to watch the visitors, she glanced him over. He didn't look to smart, "Excuse me." she asked, "Want to see a trick?" The guard looked at her, "Okay!" he grunted. Lilo held her hand up, "Watch carefully.." The guard leaned in close to look at her hand. Lilo then delivered a punch to the guards face, he doubled over. "That was so easy, it was sad.." Lilo grabbed his keys and let herself out.  
  
Jumba was hauled into a cell, much danker than his other one. The councilor whispered through a slot. "Your are going to come face with the firing squad in five minutes, call your family and say your goodbyes.." Jumba sat on the bed and thought about the little girl.  
  
Lilo ran into the garage, it was filled with police cruisers!!! She ran looking at each one, they were all kind of blue, "Gosh you would think they had something sportier." Then she spotted something. Jumba was hauled into the firing range and faced a back wall. 10 guards readied their guns. A short little creature ran past him yelling "The earth girl, she has escaped the visiting center!!!" Jumba smiled. Then he heard the guns click. He heard a thunderous boom, he turned and saw something amazing. Lilo had crashed into the guards, with a red police cruiser. Jumba climbed in and set Lilo on his lap. "No time for dawdling, I take you to the experiments. They are dehydrated so you may need to.." "Add water." Lilo responded. "Which one grants wishes???" Jumba grunted "Experiment 003.."  
  
Gantu saw the cruiser blast off into space, he growled. Jumba was not going to escape the execution, even if Gantu had to do it himself. He thrust his ship after them and prepared his gun. He smiled, Jumba and the little earthling would share the same fate, Extinction..  
  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4: JUMBA FACES GANTU IN A SHOOTOFF AS LILO TRIES TO FIND THE EXPERIMENT SHE NEEDS.. PLEAKEY ARRIVES TO TAKE THE EXPERIMENTS BACK TO THE GRAND COUNCILWOMAN... 


	4. CONCLUSIONS AND CLIFFHANGERS

The red police cruiser sliced through planet Keltikwan. It landed in a vacant lot with an odd looking telephone. Lilo jumped out, followed by Jumba. He ran to the phone and hit a few numbers, one of the parking spots slid into another spot revealing stairs. Lilo ran down, Jumba glanced up and saw Gantu's ship blasting towards them. "Oh boy." Jumba cried, he ran to the police cruiser and pulled out a pair of plasma pistols  
  
Lilo ran into the lab, she glanced around seeing many blueprints of experiments. Then she saw the container, she ran over to it and picked it up of the steel table. "DROP THE GOODS!!!!" A voice cried, Pleakey stepped out of the shadows. "Just give me the experiments and I will not report you.." Lilo thought to herself "Time for drastic measures." She poked him the eye three stooges style. She then cried "Nyuk, Nyuk." She clicked the device on. CHOOSE EXPERIMENT the robotic voice said. "Experiment 003." The pod popped out of the device, Lilo ran it over to the sink. She placed it the water puddle. The creature than was activated.  
  
Gantu entered the Lab, holding the limp body of Jumba. Lilo acted fast, "I WISH THAT EVERYTHING WENT BACK TO BEFORE I LOST THE DEVICE!!!!!!!" A flash filled the room.  
  
Stitch drove 90 around the corner, He hit a bump. Lilo held onto the device harder this time. The experiment was in firing sight now. Lilo held the Ectoplasmic Goop gun steady. She fired, the creature slammed into a brick wall. Lilo ran up quickly and placed it into a container, Gantu burst from the foliage. He had his pistol drawn, Stitch grabbed him by the foot and hurled him into the air. Lilo came up to Stitch, "I think I know where this one belongs..." Lilo and Stitch sat in the Chucky Cheese. A child blew out his candles, the cake then turned into his wish, a baby puppy. Thanks to the help of the newly dubbed Genie, Everybody would get exactly what they wanted on their birthday. Jumba came into the eatery, He sat down next to Lilo. He whispered into her ear, "I cannot find my 2nd Time Altering Device, I think we may all be in grave danger.."  
  
The device laid on Keltikwan, Hamsterviel wandered up and grabbed it. "Soon, I will finally be victorious!!!!!!"  
  
STAY TOONED FOR THE SEQUEL 


End file.
